Live Your Life
by Vellaira
Summary: This is a story I wrote about a year ago. Its your typical Harvest Moon story, where the main character has to pick between two people to find the love of his life. All the chapters have been placed under chapter one.


A New Life

"I can't believe he's gone.."

That was about the twentieth comment I heard about my deceased grandfather. Who are these people? Yes he's gone, saying stuff like that will not bring him back. What a great funeral, I hope he isn't turning in his grave.

I left the town square late and went back to my grandpas farm. I was standing there staring at the fields thinking of all the great times I'd had here when I was a kid, when I heard someone behind me.

"Max.." It was my father. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking about all the fun times I had here with grandpa when i was a kid. Dad, I think I want to take over the farm."

"Are you sure you're ready for that kind of responsibility Max?" Leave it to my father to put a damper on things. He always had such great confidence in me. What a guy.

"Yes dad", I said trying to control my temper, "I think I'm old enough and capable enough to handle this. Its just what I need, you know I like to be away from people..."

"Well that's true, you certainly don't get along with your mother and I. Ok if you wanna stay here go ahead, just try not to anger too many of the townspeople ok? These folks are nice, its a quiet place. You should probably take one of Dutchesse's puppies to stay with you, for some sort of companionship."

"Alright, good idea. I'll take Benji, and dad don't worry about the town, it's not like I'm some kind of dangerous criminal. I'm not planning on seeing those people much anyway, I want to be alone."

"Ok, fine. I wish you the best of luck then. You should be able to find some of grandpas tools inside the house in the tool box. I guess I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back to visit you sometime soon, if things aren't working out I will take you home."

"Thanks dad, but I think I'll be fine. I'll see you whenever then."

My father took a step closer and gave me a firm hug. He turned to leave and I started toward the house.

"Oh Max!" My father yelled, as he started to walk back, "did he say anything....before he....passed?"

I thought for a minute about the last few moments that i had with my grandfather. Mom and dad had left the room. My mother doesn't handle things well. He was so weak, but tried to talk.

"He tried to say something," I replied, "But I couldn't understand." When that dawned on me, it felt like I had just taken a blow to the stomach. I couldn't even get his last words...

"Well, just think on it," my father said interrupting my thoughts, "You never know, maybe you'll figure it out." Then he left, and I went into the house.

I changed the sheets on the bed. I loved my grandfather, but I had to burn these sheets, I mean he died in them. Creepy. I put new sheets on the bed then sat down. I reached out and grabbed the photo album that was on the bed table. There was only one picture, an old black and white one of me, my grandpa and his dog Marely, Dutchesses father. Looking at that photo, stirred something inside me. My grandfather was the only person I really felt a connection with, he understood me, and now he was gone. I put the album back on the table.

"I'm going to make you proud grandpa", I whispered into the air. Then I lay down and went to sleep.

What Now?

Five thirty. Gross. I wanted to roll over and just go back to sleep, but dragged myself out of bed. I got up, changed, made the bed and had some breakfast while watching the weather. The only decent thing on T.V. When I opened my door, there was a man there just standing in my yard looking at the house. Weird.

"Hello!" He said brightly, "I'm the mayor of this town, the name is Thomas. You must be Max. So you're going to take over the farm eh? What a task for someone your age! Would you like me to show you around the village?"

I automatically just disliked the guy. Who did he think he was barging in here, staring at my house at six a.m? You're the mayor big whoop, still not that special.

"I'm fine thanks," I said trying to be somewhat polite. "I'm sure I'll figure things out. Nice meeting you."

He took that as a hint and left. Thank god. I turned to look at the huge field and my jaw dropped. I had A LOT of work to do. It was covered in weeds, stumps, rocks and even boulders! Grandpa, how sick were you? I wondered sadly. The place was so worn down. Then i realized that I had left my tools in the house. Instead of going back inside I decided to go for a walk. I left the farmyard and turned right to head into the forest. I crossed the bridge and head over to beautiful, deep blue pond and stood there for a while just staring at the water thinking of how much my life had changed in two days. I was standing there for a while before i noticed a white haired man, with a thick coat looking at me. Who is it now?! I thought. What is up with these people?

"Yes?" I asked curtly.

"Hello, my name is Greg." The man said. "I'm a fisherman. Fish...are...MY LIFE!"

He said the last bit with such intensity that I jumped back and almost fell into the pond. This guy was seriously nuts.

"Sorry, did I startle you? I guess I get a little intense when it comes to fishing. Anyway what I was going to say is, do you like fishing? Its a great hobby, relieves lots of stress, provides food and can make you a tidy profit! If you like I could give you one of my fishing rods."

At this point he ran into the little tent and came back out with a rod in his hand.

"Here! Take this one." He said and shoved the rod into my hands. Being to dumbfounded to speak, I muttered an embarrassed "thanks" then made some excuse and got myself out of there. What a weird guy. Is everyone around here like this? I decided to leave the forest.

After the forest I figured that I had to go into town. I had to do it sooner or later so might as well be now. Great more weirdos. I found myself walking into the flower shop, I was a farmer now right? Guess I should get some seeds. I went over to look at the shelf and picked up some turnip and cabbage seeds. I turned around to go pay for them, and literally bumped into a girl with wavy...PINK HAIR?

"Owwwwwieeee! She squealed. My face! What did you do that for you stupid... wow you're cute! I knew it! I knew you would be. Ouu Elli will be excited to meet you!"

"Umm excuse me, who are you?" I asked totally annoyed.

"Oh, uh, right. My name is Popuri, I work here at the flower shop with my mom Lillia and my dad Basil, he's away right now but I'm sure you'll meet him. If you ever have any questions about plants and stuff, just come ask us ok?" She had a crazy grin on her face now, kinda cute though I guess, once you get past the crazy hair.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." I said, "right now I'd just like to pay for these seeds though."

"They're on the house! But only for today since you're new, don't think it'll happen all the time!"

Wow what a mood change. Definately weird. For the second time today I mumbled my thanks and quickly went out the door. Maybe I should go back with dad, these people are all crazy. I decided to make one last attempt at a peaceful morning before I went back to the farm to start work on the field, so I headed to the beach. On my way there I saw the Green Ranch. I remembered it from when I was younger, it was solely and animal farm. I always liked animals, so I took a detour.

I got to the ranch and there were horses, sheep and cows grazing in the field. It was nice to watch them. Animals are so calming, but then it happened... I heard a voice.

"Hey there!" I looked around and saw a girl with orange hair, a white bow and overalls walking toward me. Oh no.

"Hi, my name is Ann. What's yours?"

"Max", I replied quickly. So far she seemed ok.

"Do you like animals Max? You look like you have a face animals would like."

"Yea I like animals, they're calming and make great companions."

"Wait right here." She said then turned and walked off. I stood there feeling like a dummy wondering what was going on. Pretty soon she came back with a pony and a guy dressed in coveralls at her side.

"What do you think Gray? He said he likes animals and he seems fit for the job. I think he should take the pony. We don't have room anyway." Ann said.

"Hmph....I don't think so. Why do you bother me with silly things like this Ann? You're gonna give it to him anyway no matter what I say. I'm going back to work." With that he stalked away. Seemed like my kind of guy. Just keep to yourself.

"Sorry", Ann said, "my brother is a social disaster. Truth is we would really like you to take the pony. When he grows up you can even enter him in the local horse race. All you gotta do is give him a name. Oh and you can buy a brush for him from my cousin Rick's shop. Tell him I sent you and he might give you a discount. His store`s not open very often though."

She was cute and funny. Yea I like to be alone but I do take an interest in girls. I think I could be friends with her.... "Um thanks a lot!" I said, actually really happy that she was giving me a horse. "I think I'll name him....Bolt."

"That's a great name," she giggled, "maybe it'll make him run faster."

"You never know", I replied. "I do have to get back to my farm now though, its getting late."

"Oh yea! Ok well if you have any questions just ask me or my father, or if you want to try your luck you can ask Gray, I doubt you'll get much of a response out of him though. Hmphh" She said mimicking her brothers face.

I smiled and said thanks. She waved goodbye and I went back to the farm feeling pretty good. When I got there though, things changed. I walked onto my farm and saw two girls standing there looking at my field. They were both wearing blue, but one had long black hair in a braid while the other had short, light brown hair. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, but loud enough that I could hear.

"Elli! We shouldn't be here! Why did you drag me with you?" The one with black hair whined.

"Oh don't worry about it Maria. If anyone asks we just came to make our hellos, and to welcome him to the town. Popuri said this guy was hot and I wanna get a good look! You can leave if you want, but you really need to get out more, maybe he'll think you're cute."

"Elli why must you tease me like that? I'm not attractive and you know I'm not good at talking with people. I'm leaving."

I didn't have time to move before they turned around.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my! H-h-h-h-ello." The one i guessed to be Maria stammered, she turned bright red. She had glasses on and had to push them back up her nose. She was kinda cute though.

"Maria? What is...OH! Um, hi....uhh my name is Elli and this is Maria. Um..how long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long." I decided to try and take it easy on them.

"Oh, ok good. Anyway like I said, I'm Elli. I work at the bakery here in town. You should stop by sometimes. We make the best cakes. Maria introduce yourself." She gave the poor girl a pretty rough nudge.

"Um...I-I-I w-work at the Flower Bud L-library. Its nice to meet you. Feel f-free to stop by anytime to get a book." That was all she could say before lowering her head so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"Well I guess its time for us to go", Elli said. "Hope to see you at the bakery soon. If you get any chickens I would love to get some eggs. See you."

With that both girls rushed from my farm. More weirdness for today, just what I needed. I went into the house and got my tools. I cleared an area on the farm big enough to plant the seeds I bought, and then went to work watering and clearing more of the field. When it got to dark to see anymore, I decided it was time to turn in. I can't believe how tired I was! How did my grandfather do it? How did he put up with these weirdos? I kicked off my muddy boots, peeled off my clothes and got into bed. I lay there and thought about today, and about Ann. Pretty soon I was fast asleep.

Beautiful Stranger

I woke up from a good dream. My grandfather was in it, and was helping me learn the farm work. I got up and did the same as yesterday. I walked out to the field and played with Benji for a little bit, then I went and found my horse. He was so warm and gentle. I got out my watering can and watered my crops then went back to clearing out the field. After a few hours, Ann came to visit me.

"Hey Max. What's up?" She said with a wave and walked towards me.

"Just trying to clean up this mess."

"Yeah, you have a lot of work ahead of you. How is Bolt doing? Did you remember the brush?" She asked.

"Oh crap, no I didn't. Where is your cousin's shop?"

"It's just inside town. He's open today. I thought you might need a hand that's why I came by. Come on I'll take you up to his store."

I put away my tools and followed her into town. We had a pretty good conversation going. It was mostly about animals, but that was ok. She really liked Benji. We got to Rick's shop and went inside.

"Heyyyy Rick! It's your favourite cousin!"

"You're my only cousin," a guy with blonde hair and thick goggles replied laughing.

"Oh don't be so mean! You have Gray for a cousin too!"

"He doesn't know I exist so I feel the same about him. Anyway who you got there with you Ann? A new boyfriend?" He said teasingly.

"NO!" Ann yelled turning red. I couldn't help but smile, she saw me and smacked me in the arm. "You guys...ugh. Rick this is Max. He just took over his grandfathers farm, he's new in town and we were wondering if you had an animal brush. We just gave him a horse from the ranch."

"You're in luck and nice to meet you." He said, "I have a brush here for 1000G"

"Rick! Come on that's WAYYY too much. Can't you give him a little discount?"

"Alright seeing who you are, Max you can have it for 660G is that ok?"

"Yea that's fine with me I said." Just then Gray burst in through the door.

"Ann I need your help. One of the animals is sick, and me and dad don't have enough hands to take care of it ourselves. Come on." He said then went right back out.

"Oh! Sorry Max but I have to go! Try to make sure you brush bolt everyday, he'll like that. I'll see you later!" And with that Ann took off out the door too.

I gave Rick my thanks, and left too. I didn't want to go back to working again yet and found myself on the path to the forest. I looked over by the pool and saw the fishing guy...Greg? Before he could see me I took off in the other direction over the bridge that went deeper into the trees. There was a cabin and a cave. I always liked exploring so I went into the cave to look around. When I went in there I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a little guy dressed in red with pointy ears and green hair. He might have been up to my knee. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but he was still there. I cautiously made my way over to him.

"Hello?" I said, feeling kind of stupid.

"Ello-hay.." It replied "I can't emember-ray the anguage-lay.."

I was totally confused. What did he just say? I tried talking to him a bit more, but couldn't make any sense out of what he was trying to say. So I said goodbye and left the cave. How Strange. This place was definitely off. After my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a girl standing in front of the cabin. She was wearing brown shorts and a purple vest, and had really long brown hair. Then she turned and saw me. She was so beautiful. She had blonde bangs and a perfect face, but it was tainted with sadness. I went over to talk to her.

"Uh, hi." I said, "my name is Max, I'm new here. "

"Ha..." was all I got in response.

"Umm, it might not be any of my business, but are you ok?"

"You're right it is none of your business! "She snapped. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. You probably won't be here long anyway. I've heard about you, there's no way you're going to make it with that farm."

That made me angry. What a brat! This is what I get for trying to talk to people.

"Fine your highness, I'll leave you alone. Have a fun day sulking." With that I took off back to my farm, and I could have sworn I heard a sob, but I didn't care.

Surprises

I spent most of that month working on my farm. I only left to buy seeds and to go out to the bar with Ann. She started hanging around with some bum that came to my farm asking for food one day. His name is Cliff. He seems like a nice guy but Ann can't really stand him that much, she just goes with him because he won't leave her alone, its kind of creepy. After a few trips to the bar I noticed that the girl with the blonde and brown hair worked there. Me and Ann we're really getting close, but I couldn't get this girl off my mind, so I decided to ask Ann about her.

"Hey Ann, what's up with that girl that works here?"

"Who? Karen?" She said looking a little worried.

"I guess, that's the one with the blonde hair in front right?"

"Yea, Karen is one of my close friends? Why what's up?" She seemed tense.

I told her about the episode the had happened a month before, and complained about what a stuck up jerk she was and asked what was up with her. Surprisingly Ann seemed happy with my distaste for her and relaxed right away.

"Karen, has it kind of rough. Her family owns that vineyard next to your farm, but its been failing for years now, ever since her grandmother died. The grapes just aren't getting the nutrients they need to make a good wine. Its tough on her family and it causes a lot of fights between her and her dad. She really wants to leave and go to the city but her father is unreasonable and won't let her. She hates it here. I can't tell you anymore than that, I told her I'd keep it secret."

"Oh wow. " I replied. "I never knew she had it so rough, I guess I was kind of mean to her."

"She'll get over it." Ann said. She probably doesn't even remember you now anyway."

For some reason that last comment made me feel like crap. I excused myself from Ann and went up to talk to the bartender before I went home. He suddenly reached into the wine cabinet behind him and pulled out a bottle.

"Here," he said to me, "your grandfather told me to give you this. Its called the Door to Heaven. Its a really tasty wine they used to make at the local vineyard years ago, for some reason they can't seem to get this flavour again. The land must be dried up."

"Umm, thanks!" I said. "I put the wine in my rucksack and went home, I had a restless sleep dreaming about a girl with brown hair."

The next morning after I finished my work I went down to the beach. It was starting to get warm outside. I took off my socks and shoes and waded into the water. I started walking toward the dock, when I looked up and saw her standing there, staring out at the ocean. It was Karen. I was just getting ready to turn and head back, when she said hello. Totally confused I whipped around, got tangled in my feet and fell in the water. Great.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and saw a giggling Karen staring down at me. She was even prettier when she smiled, although you could still see the hurt in her eyes.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine." I mumbled trying to stand up. She held out her hand to help me, and I took it.

"My name is Karen." She said, "I'm sorry about that day in the woods."

I looked at her for a while wondering why she was being so nice, and thought about the conversation I had, had with Ann.

"I'm Max. Guess I stuck around longer than you thought I would."

"Yea you have. Why would you want to come to a place like this?" She asked.

"My grandfather used to own the farm I'm working on now. I wanted to take over for him, and this is a nice place to live for people who like to keep to themselves. Don't wanna talk? Stay on the farm, simple as that."

"Hmm I see." She said.

We stood there in awkward silence for a while, me dripping wet from my wonderful fall earlier. I was just getting ready to say goodbye and leave, when she spoke.

"I saw you at the Flower Festival, dancing with Ann. Are you two going out? I always see you guys at the bar together too."

I thought about it, and as close as me and Ann had gotten, I didn't see her as anything more than a best bud.

"No, we're not going out, we're just good friends. She was the first person I met from here that didn't freak me out in some way."

She giggled, "Yea Ann is pretty down to earth, she's great. I was watching you guys dance, and it looks like you could use some practice. Why don't you dance with me next time and I'll teach you? I've been dancing since I was little."

She was a really good dancer. I noticed her at the festival, how gracefully she moved. Not like me and Ann with our chicken dancing.

"Thanks. That would be great, maybe it would help with my walking abilities too so I don't end up like this again." I said, gesturing towards my wet clothes.

She smiled, "I think it was a great conversation starter. Umm the fireworks display is tomorrow night, to celebrate the first day of summer. Would you like to watch them with me? I always come to the beach because its not crowded but its lonely watching them by yourself."

I looked at her to see if this was some kind of trick, but her eyes still looked sad with a bit of hope in them.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said and she smiled again. It was getting late now, the sun was going down.

"Well I better head home and dry off. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok. See you tomorrow. They start at seven."

I turned then and left. When I looked back she was dancing. Spinning and twirling in the shallow water tears running down her face.

When I got back to my farm, Ann was there.

"Hey! Where have you been?" She asked. After she got a better look, "What happened to you?"

"I was being my moronic self and fell in the ocean." I replied.

She laughed, "Nice move, but anyway I came to ask you something. Do you want to watch the fireworks with me tomorrow night from the ranch?"

"Uhhh, I can't. I already told Karen I'd go with her." The look on her face shocked me, it was hurt and angry. What did I do?

"WHAT!? I thought you didn't even LIKE Karen!" She practically screamed.

"She's not bad. I was talking to her on the beach and she's actually really nice, I just caught her on a bad day. What's the big deal anyway? She's your friend shouldn't you be happy that we're getting along?"

"Do you like her? Like seriously, dating material kind of like her?" She asked her voice quivering. What was going on here?

"Yes I like her, in that way. What is wrong Ann?"

"I was stupid enough to think you liked me..." she said quietly. "I knew that as soon as you saw her there would be trouble, she's so pretty."

"Ann..." I said trying to digest that information. "I didn't know you felt that way, I always thought of you as a great friend. Looks aren't everything, and you are beautiful, that's not the issue here. I just don't feel that way for you."

"I understand, I hope you're happy together." She murmured quietly, then left.

I watch the entrance to my farm for a long time, then saw someone step out from the side of my house. It was Karen. She was holding something in her hand.

"I came to give you your socks..."she said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I think you should go with Ann tomorrow night. She really likes you, give her a chance."

Her eyes were sad again, but i knew it was what she wanted. "Ok." I agreed while taking my wet socks from her, "I'll go let her know now." She left my farm then and I went to Ann's.

The Good Life?

So I spent that night watching fireworks with Ann. She didn't ask many questions as to why I changed my mind. I must admit the night went better than I thought it would. I thought about Karen multiple times, and the sadness in her eyes, but she wanted this, so I pushed it away. Ann and I dated for almost a full year. She talked of marriage and I worked hard on the farm to try and make her happy. My barns are now filled with animals, they have won many contests, so people have gotten to know me around the village. I came out of my shell, these people could be eccentric, but they were nice. I added a bathroom, a kitchen, a log terrace and a stairway to my grandfathers small house. Ann and I would sit on the roof on starry nights staring at the sky, my feelings for her changed. I fell in love with her. Karen started seeing a man that worked at her vineyard, named Kai, he gave me a funny feeling, but me and Karen stayed friends, so I didn't say much about him.

It was my second summer on the farm. I was working on getting a greenhouse so I could have crops all year and keep the fridge stocked for me and Ann, but she started acting different. She became distant and would come home late at night from the bar. She was always picking fights with me, asking if I truly loved her, and if I regretted picking her over Karen. I reassured her many times that she was the one for me, but she never changed.

The day before the swim festival I went to Rick's shop. We had become pretty close, he was practically family to me now. I asked him if my order came in and he grinned.

"One blue feather ready and raring to go! So today is the big day huh? Are you nervous?"

"I am a little nervous, she seems so sure that I don't love her anymore. You know I do though don't you Rick? I can't wait to marry her, I hope she says yes."

"I know you love her Max, everyone can see it in your eyes. Ann is just being silly, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. She'll be delighted."

With that confidence boost I made my way over to Ann's ranch. I went into the shop and said hello to her father.

"Hey Hall! How are you today? Is Ann out in the barn?"

"Hi Max, I'm doing very good thank you. I'm not sure where Ann is but you can check the barn, come see me later so we can have a drink."

"Okay thanks. See you in a bit."

I left the shop and walked over to Ann's barn thinking about how this was where I first met her. I got to the barn and opened the door. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. My stomach lurched and my heart twisted. Ann was in the barn with Cliff, the bum that I had helped. I couldn't believe it. She looked up at me gave a look of complete indifference and said,

"Its about time you figured it out. You can be really slow Max. I'm with Cliff now, I never want to see you again."

I looked at Cliff to see an expression of pity, well at least he had a heart. I dropped the blue feather, turned and ran all the way back to my farm. I found Benji and brought him into the house with me. My mind was racing. How could she do that? She said I didn't love HER! What's going on here? I felt completely numb. She left me for a wandering bum that she couldn't stand. I slid down to the floor with Benji in my arms and let myself cry. Grown men aren't suppose to do it, but there was no other way to let go of this betrayal. I fell asleep on the floor that night.

I didn't leave the farm. Word got around town about what had happened. Hall, Rick and even Gray came to visit me regularly for a while, but eventually gave up. I went about my daily chores like a robot, feeding and brushing my animals, collecting their produce. They use to nuzzle me, but it had no effect. I stayed this way until New Years eve.

The Good and the Bad

Its was snowing on New Years and icy cold. I stayed in knowing that Ann would be at the bar with Cliff. They were married now, it didn't take long. I thought about how I had spent the last New Year watching the sunrise with Ann, I hoped they would freeze this year.

I sat there petting Benji thinking about the past year's events trying to pick out the good, when someone barged through my door. I jumped up from my chair and looked. It was Karen, and she was a wreck! I was horrified when I saw her. She had cuts and bruises on her face, and arms and was crying so hard she was shaking and could barely stand. I ran over and helped her to my bed where she would have a comfy place to sit. She buried her face in my shoulder and I held her stroking her hair until she seemed to settle down.

"Karen...what happened to you?" I asked softly.

"I-it was K-Kai and my f-father..." she stuttered trying to stifle sobs. "We were at the bar and they both got drunk and starting talking about Ann calling her names because of what she had done to you. She's still my friend even though I'm mad at her, so I stuck up for her and then they turned on me saying I was the same as her. That I would easily cheat on Kai and they got angry. I left the bar hoping to get away from them but they followed me out...."she started to cry again. "My father has hurt me before but never like this." Then she sobbed. I held her closer. I had never been so angry. She didn't deserve this, all that pain in her eyes, now I knew where it came from, and she needed someone.

I held Karen and comforted her until she fell asleep. I gave her my bed and slept on the floor. She woke up screaming, and yelled out to me. I held her till she was quiet again, then went back to bed. I lay there for a long time, thinking about Karen, how beautiful I thought she was when I first saw her, how she captivated me on the beach. I wanted to always be there for her. I fell asleep once again dreaming of brown hair and flashing green eyes.

The next morning we woke to banging on the door. Karen cringed in my bed, and I got up from the floor, stiff from the hard surface.

"I know you're in there Karen!" An angry voice i recognized as Kai's came from the other side of the door. "Told you, you were just like her! Go running off to Max huh? Did you have a good night? I bet you did! You are cheap trash Karen! Get out here and come back home where you belong, I'll smarten you up!"

Karen looked like a scared rabbit, and was ready to burst into tears any minute. All my anger from last night flared up again. I flung open the door.

"Get out of here and get out NOW!" I yelled in his face. He didn't move, just smirked at me.

"So she pulled the moves over on you huh? Bet you think she likes you. You really are an idiot, you've already been duped once man, don't be stupid enough to take another one. Leave her to me."

"I will not LEAVE her to you. You're a jerk Kai, I knew it from the day I met you. Karen is a wonderful woman that has had a horrible life and YOU are the last thing she needed. I love her, and I am not going to let either one of you touch her ever again. You got that?"

He swung at me. I moved my head and gave him a hard blow to the stomach, then he was on his knees.

"I said, do you got that? Go back to the city where you came from and take Gotz with you, or I will tell that bumbling Mayor about you, and weird as he may be he will see to it that you guys get what you deserve. I'm giving you a chance, now GO!"

He slowly got up from his knees, he gave Karen one last glare, which almost made me hit him again, opened his mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it, because he shut it again and turned to leave. I closed the door behind him and went over to Karen. She was shaking.

"I meant it you know. I do love you. Ever since that day in the woods when I saw the sadness in your eyes I knew you needed somebody, and I want to be him."

"Max....I love you too." She replied and then I gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm going to go tell the Mayor about those two, do you want to come or stay here? I'd feel safer if you were with me, but its up to you." I held her hand and wiped away a tear.

"You said you weren't going to tell him."

"They're getting a head start to get out of here which is more than they deserve. If you're worried about your father, we can ask him to go easy on him."

"No, its ok. After so many years, it'll be nice to see something done about him. I want to come with you."

"Alright let's go."

Happily Ever After?

Karen and I went and told the Mayor, he was shocked when Karen came in, from the bruises on her face. He told us that something would be done about Kai and Gotz, he would sends messages to nearby cities they may have fled to. I walked Karen back to her house and she stayed hugging her mother for a long time. She was very grateful to me and had no idea what Gotz had been doing. So Karen and I stayed together for a long time. I continued on the farm and she stayed at the vineyard, although she found it depressing that their grapes were failing.

"Max I don't know what to do. We've tried everything we're using the same grapes." She said to me while lying on the beach.

"I have a bottle of wine that your grandma made", I told her.

"Really? Where did you get that?"

"The bartender gave it to me a long time ago, the day before you asked me to watch fireworks with you that summer."

"I would love to see it."

"You will."

The next day I was suppose to bring the wine bottle over to Karen's to show her and her mother. Before I went I did my daily chores and I went to see if I could find any wild grapes to give to Karen. She loves them.

Partway through my grape searching I went to visit that little man in red. I had tried speaking to him a lot over the years and now he was a good friend, with perfect English and I found out he was actually a Harvest Sprite.

"Hey Max! How are you?" He asked excited as always to see me.

"Pretty good," I replied, "heading over to Karen's now to show her some wine her grandmother made a long time ago."

"The Door to Heaven?" he asked. "I've heard of that, you should go ask the Goddess about it."

"The GODDESS? What Goddess?"

"The one living in the fountain in the woods, the harvest Goddess. You must know about her." He said in disbelief.

"I've heard but I didn't think you could find her here!" I exclaimed.

"Just give her an offering. Throw a crop into her fountain and she will appear."

"OK! Thanks I'll see you later."

I rushed out of the cave and over to the Goddess fountain. I looked into the water and it seemed mysteriously deep. I wondered why I had never noticed before. I took an eggplant out of my pack and threw it into the fountain and waited. She actually APPEARED! She was stunning with a blue dress and long aqua hair all done up in braids and piled on her head.

"Wow you're very spiritual! Thank you for the offering. How may I help you today?"

Almost too stunned to speak I finally managed to reply "The Harvest Sprite told me to ask you about the Door to Heaven."

"Ahhh the great wine from the vineyard...oh my it seems like there is something wrong. How is the vineyard doing lately?"

"Not so great," I responded," the grapes don't grow like they used to. They aren't sweet and the owners can't make any nice wine. We all thought the ground was dried up."

"Hmm come to the vineyard with me and I shall see about this."

I ran from the fountain up to the vineyard, and banged on Karen's door.

"Karen! KAREN! Come here quick!"

"What is it?" She came running down her stairs and looked worried.

"Come outside with me now!"

She did as I said and I looked around for the Goddess and found her near a dead tree in a corner of the vineyard. Karen gasped.

"I-is that the Harvest Goddess?"

"Yes!" I replied, "come on we got to go over there."

So we raced over to the tree. The Goddess kindly said hello to Karen and asked her about the recent troubles with the vineyard. Karen explained and asked if there was anyway to save it.

"Yep!" The Goddess replied cheerfully. She turned to the tree, "Oh Spirit of the Grapevine wake up." Then she turned to us, "you have to pray in your hearts." We both prayed, and then the tree flashed from gray to brown and we heard a voice.

"Who wakes me from my sleep?"

"You have been asleep for twenty years." Replied the Goddess in a laughing tone. "This vineyard needs your help."

"Ahhh I see said the tree, the Kiefu fairies have left too, I will go get them."

"There now everything should be perfect." Said the Goddess and then she vanished.

Karen and I stood there a long time in wonder about what had just happened. Eventually we walked back to her house and I showed the wine to her and her mother. When it started to get late, I said my goodbyes and walked home. Before I got there I heard someone running up behind me. I turned to see Karen.

"Max! You have to come here! The fairies! They came back!" So we ran back to the vineyard. When we got there the fairies where everywhere. Little glowing orbs in the night sky.

"They're kissing the grapes," Karen said and she started to dance. I watched the whole scene in total bewilderment. "You saved our vineyard Max, thank you, I love you so much. "Karen whispered to me.

"I love you too Karen."

I had been saving the second blur feather waiting for the right time to ask her, but now seemed to be it. "Karen, will you marry me?" I asked as I held out the feather.

"Of course I will!" We shared and long, loving kiss, the beautiful fairy light dancing behind us. The wedding was held the following Sunday.

Karen and I have been happily married for a year now. We have a son named after my grandfather, Jay. Ann and Cliff's marriage was a bust, all they do is fight and Gray ended up marrying Popuri. My father finally came back to see how I was doing and we had a big party out on the log terrace. He was very impressed by all of my hard work and he loves Karen. He treats her like a daughter. After everything died down, Karen and I stayed out on the terrace.

"Did you ever figure out what you're grandfather tried to tell you?" She asked me softly.

I stood there and thought about it. It had been three years since that night, but it came to me.

"Yes, I remember what he said. Live your life and be happy. "I replied my eyes blurring.

"And are you happy?" She asked while holding our son.

I looked at him, then at her feeling nothing but joy and pride, "of course I am." I responded, and then I kissed her.


End file.
